Why Glimmer When You Can Blaze?
by TheMockingJay'sFlight
Summary: This story is in Glimmer's point of view. Glimmer has just volunteered for the Hunger Games because she wants to prove she's not just a pretty girl. But will she regret her choice? Why glimmer when she can blaze.
1. The Reaping

"Glimmer, dear, will you please come down?" my mother calls. She must think I have only just woken up, but I truly have been awake since before the break of dawn. I must prep for the most important day of my life. Reaping day. Today is the day I will show everyone who I truly am. For as long as I can remember, I have been unconditionally beautiful. I have glossy blond hair, emerald green eyes, striking features, and a perfectly carved body. Ana, my best friend, says I was made in the sky, which is why I am so pretty. I give Mirror Glimmer one last purse of the lips (which are a stunning red) and walk gracefully down the stairs in a white chiffon dress with sleeves only under my shoulders. "Oh, Glimmer, you are so…beautiful!" my mother gushes. Father smiles and nods. "Thank you, Mother. This is such a great day to volunteer, don't you think?" Mother just looks down. She is unhappy with my decision. My father on the other hand, smiles and says, "Gleam, just let her. Dear, she is old enough to take care of herself." My mother just shakes her head and glares at him. Mother has a very strong opinion. I cannot blame her for her cautious behavior of the Hunger Games. 1) In her view, families should only have one child. This way, if your child is reaped you only lose one. Therefore, I am an only child. 2) My mother lost her sister, Glimmer (I was named after her), to the Hunger Games. I am about to walk out the door to get to the square early, but Mother stops me. "Father and I would like to provide you with a district token," she says, holding my father tightly. Father hands me a small parcel. I open it. It is a beautiful red jewel ring. "Thank you, Mother. Father," I say. We walk to the square. I am joined by Ana, Mariam, Lissi, and twins, Gem and Jewel. Lissi, the boy-crazy one, giggles, "Did you see the boys in the 17 year old section. So handsome!" We roll our eyes. If Lissi wasn't almost as pretty as me, I swear I would hate her. She is luscious, with this exotic tan skin, almond colored eyes, and really curly black hair. Mariam has chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, with medium tan skin. Gem and Jewel both have deep blond hair with sparkly blue eyes. Their skin is pale, though. Ana has reddish/brown hair with olive green eyes. We all go to our sections. Though Lissi is in the same grade as Ana, Mariam, and I, she is a year older. Gem and Jewel are a grade below us. Troika Kasha, the escort, walks on stage. The ghastly woman is bone thin, with bright red hair and a light red skin. We call her a Capitol tomato. "Hello, hello, District One! How are we today?" she gushes. I am vaguely aware of Ana whispering, "Tomato!" I cover my mouth to stifle the automatic giggle that comes. Tomato Troika goes on, "The mayor will now read the Treaty," she purrs. Boring, boring, and boring! Troika comes back to the microphone. "Now, let's pick our tributes! Ladies first of course, boys," she says, smiling. Digging her red hand in the white paper slips, she pulls out a name. "Ivies Gavinson! You are the newest District 1 tribute! Come on up," Troika exclaims. I step forward pretty as a dream. I feel a hand restrain me from walking up. Ana is shaking her head furiously. I look apologetically at her. I pull my hand away. "I, Glimmer Morison, will be a volunteer," I say completely courageous. Stepping up on the stage, I smile at everyone. Troika puts her hand on my shoulder. "Well, a volunteer. How nice!" If only Troika knew how nice. I begin to think why I'm volunteering. For almost as long as I can remember I've been labeled as a pretty girl. I don't want that anymore. That is why I am volunteering, so I can show everyone that pretty isn't the only thing I can do. "Oh, what do you know? Another volunteering tribute!" Troika is beaming. I snap out of my thoughts. Oh. My. Goodness. Marvel Raquel is the male volunteer! Troika says, "Well, we have out tributes. Let the Games begin!"


	2. The Justice Building

The Peacekeepers lead me to the Justice Building. I sit down in a lavishly furnished room. My parents are my first visitors. Mother is weeping. She rushes over to me. "Glimmer? Why did you volunteer? You could've waited. Or… or never volunteered!" She was crying harder now. I looked at her. Taking a deep breath, I say, "Mother, I am tired of my life. I am tired of being a pretty girl, and nothing else. I want to do something with my life!" Mother just cries. It is my father's turn to speak. "I am proud of you, Glimmer. You have chosen your own path, decided on your own quest. I really hope you come home, daughter," he said. This was the most sentimental thing my father had ever said to me. He preferred to keep his emotions inside. We all hugged, which was something new to most of us. My mother was the one who hugged me and kissed my cheek before school every day. The peacekeeper comes in to collect my family. 'I love you' fills the room, as my parents are taken outside. The last thing I saw of them was what looked like a tear on my father's cheek. _No, no_, I thought, _Father does not cry. I just imagined that._ All my friends visited separately, except for the twins. Mariam told me I should be Career material, and to use my beauty as strength. Gem and Jewel tell me that they'll be rooting for me. Jewel promises to look after Lissi, and Gem promises to look after Mariam. Ana will look after all of them. Lissi stalks in. "Hi Lissi. Quite a reaping, huh?" I say awkwardly. Lissi glares at me. "Um, what's your problem, Lissi? I'm talking to you!" Lissi glares at me and angrily exclaims, "You know that I like-like Marvel Raquel! Now you're going to kill him. Why? Why is it that I never, ever get a happy ending huh?" Aghast, I take a step back. My goodbye is about to sting. "Lissi, I know you're probably too dumb to know this, but I can't control who gets reaped. What do you think I did? Do you think I volunteered to die just so I could kill your crush? You're such a ditz. You can leave now," I yell. Ana is my most emotional visitor. "Oh, Glimm. What ever will we do, without you? You will come back or at least try, won't you?" Ana asks meekly. This is the moment of truth. "Ana, listen. I don't know if I'll come back. I mean, if I come back it's either as a victor, or in a box." Ana begins to break. I hold her hand, and we hug for a while. Ana sits up and sniffs, "What happened with you and Lissi? She came out, and her face was Troika Tomato-like." I giggle the tiniest bit. "She's mad at me because she thinks I volunteered so I could kill Marvel, her "crush"." I crack up, remembering our conversation. Ana looks at me in disbelief. "Um, doesn't she have a crush on every 17 year old boy? She has like twenty boys to talk about after 3 hours of school," Ana mentions. "Yep, she didn't even say goodbye," I reply. "She's out of our group then," Ana declares. A Peacekeeper comes in. I hug Ana and she leaves. Some other kids come in, and a few teachers. Before I know it, I'm escorted towards the train to the Capitol.


End file.
